The Crappy Cliff
MePhone4 announces that fourteen contestants will be competing in various challenges to win one million dollars, while trying to avoid being eliminated. Their first challenge was to jump off a 60 feet-high cliff into a pool of clean spring water. Two contestants managed to do so and were allowed to pick the teams in the next episode. Disclaimer The first episode begins with a disclaimer telling viewers that the following cartoon contains "scenes of actual stupidity", therefore breaking the fourth wall. It goes further by saying that some of the upcoming stunts were performed by animated objects and to not try any of them at home, warning that they can get really messed up. Then, the actual episode begins. The Beginning MePhone4 (voice played by Christian Potenza) greets the viewers and says that he is their host, and introduces the show Inanimate Insanity. He states that the objects will compete for one million dollars in challenges that will be gross, disgusting, and deadly, urging viewers to stay tuned. He says that the team that loses each episode will have to vote off a contestant, and that contestant will leave the team, never to return, ever. MePhone then states that it is time for the contestants' first challenge. The Challenge After the intro, MePhone4 states that the first challenge is to jump off a 60 foot cliff, and that the first two people to do so would get to pick this season's teams. Knife states that this challenge will be easy, and then MePhone remembers to point out that the contestants must land in clean spring water and not land in elephant feces, which Paper is unaware of the definition, and Knife explains to him, much to Paper's disgust. The first two contestants to land in this "safe zone" are the ones to get to pick this season's teams. MePhone4 states that if you don't fall into the safe zone, you lose and cannot jump again, ever. He then asks if everyone is ready. Paintbrush begins to ask a question about something, but MePhone interrupts this by starting the challenge and the question is never answered. Pickle states that he has "loads of experience" in jumping off cliffs, and then proceeds to fail within 3 seconds, which MePhone remarks is sad. Paintbrush disagrees and says that it's disgusting. Balloon decides to jump next, but he forgets that he's made of helium, so he floats slowly down. Pepper then asks Salt to jump together with her. Salt shows reluctance, and then Pepper says that the two of them are "BCFF- Best Condiment Friends Forever", and therefore have to stick together. Salt apologizes to Pepper, saying that there is no way that she is jumping off the cliff. Next, Taco sneaks behind Lightbulb before jumping and, despite Nickel yelling at her to not do, she kicks Lightbulb, who lands him in the spring water and wins. Nickel begins to get angry at Taco, saying that it her fault Lightbulb won, and kicks her into the elephant feces. Pepper then jumps and also lands in the elephant feces, leading Salt to jump after her in an effort to "save" her, but she just lands on top of her and crushes her. Marshmallow then jumps and is about to land in the safe zone, but defies gravity and slides over above the feces and lands in it right before she was about to land in the safe zone. MePhone4 states that Marshmallow's "failure to use gravity correctly" eliminated her, but tells them to keep going. Eventually... 1 hour and 409 seconds of doing nothing and pathetic failure later, MePhone4 starts to get annoyed and states that this challenge should have been done a while ago. He then sees Balloon, close to landing in the safe zone, yet still floating slowly. 20 minutes later, Balloon states "All right!" as he is now even closer to the safe zone. Eventually, and after some fast-forwarding, Balloon makes it into the water, finally. This means that Balloon and Lightbulb win the first challenge and that they get to pick the teams. Balloon is excited about this, but MePhone4 said that this will have to wait until the next episode, making Balloon furious. At the end Salt, Pepper, Pickle, and Taco talk in the feces, arguing about what happened when they jumped. Salt states that they didn't have to jump, and Taco yells her famous line, "SOUR CREAM!", although it "doesn't make sense". Trivia *OJ, Bomb, and Baseball are the only contestants in the game at this time that were never in the focus of at least one shot. However, Bomb and Baseball were seen near the edge of the cliff when others were jumping. OJ was seen only once: in the wide shot of all the contestants before the challenge. *This episode's challenge pays homage to the cliff in the first episodes of Total Drama Island. **MePhone4's voice was done by Christian Potenza, who also voices the host of the Total Drama series. *1 hour and 409 seconds is really 1 hour, 6 minutes, and 49 seconds. *When MePhone4 states "one more thing", this is likely a reference to Steve Jobs' famous catchphrase, creator of Apple of which Meeple and its products, including MePhone himself, are spoofing. *This is the first time... **Taco yells "SOUR CREAM!" **Marshmallow fails to use gravity to her advantage **Paintbrush asks a question, which is never answered. **Salt "saves" Pepper. *In this episode, and in A Lemony Lesson sub-par animation is used for the whole episode, not counting the trailer. *MePhone4's voice was based of Chris McClain (The host of the Total Drama series), but was changed in A Lemony Lesson. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Non Elimination Episode